Mis sentimientos
by Danny creative
Summary: Ash, no sabe que esta enamorado y se niega a hacerlo, pero cuando le coquetean a su "amiga", sus celos lo orillan a darse cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por ella


**Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de pokemón, Espero les guste.**

* * *

Ash: Hey! Chicos, que les parece pasar la noche ahí, se ve cómodo (señala un pequeño lugar lleno de pasto rodeado por árboles y un hermoso lago a un lado)

Dawn: claro! Se ve cómodo

Brock: (asienta con la cabeza) (Ponen una tienda de acampar gigante con una división para que dawn durmiera en un lado y los chicos en otro. En lo que anochece preparan unos sándwiches y se sientan a comer).

Dawn: Brock! Qué ricos están los sándwiches, no creí que supieras cocinar tan bien, mmmm

Ash: tienes razón, están muy rico... (no pudo terminar de hablar porque de pronto un rayo salió de la nada y lo golpeo)

Brock: Ash!

Dawn: Ash, estas bien!?

Brock, Dawn y todos los pokemon que los acompañaban corrieron a ver a Ash

Dawn: Ash, despierta! Despierta! (Agitaba a Ash muy asustada)

Brock: por favor reacciona

De pronto oyeron una voz;

Voz: oh no! Perdón, está bien?

Los chicos voltearon a ver quién era, era un chico alto, cabello castaño algo despeinado, un pequeño fleco que le tapaba parte de los ojos, vestía una camisa negra, unos jeans holgados, unos supra negros y unos guantes como los de Ash.

Dawn:(con cara sonrojada) ho...hol...hola.

Chico: hola (sonrojado) (atrás de el sale un Raichu), soy Koichi y él es mi pokemon Raichu.

Ash: (despierta) que me paso?

Koichi: Estaba practicando con Raichu y por accidente su impactrueno salió en dirección equivocada y te golpeo. Perdón (se encoge de brazos).

Ash: si no hay problema.

Dawn: emm, y que hacen solos?, ya es noche y pues les puede pasar algo.

Koichi: pues vamos rumbo a s'innoh, pensabas descansar un par de horas en un viejo árbol y después seguir nuestro camino.

Dawn: pero es peligroso ir solos en la noche.

Ash: dawn tiene razón, es peligroso

Brock: de echo

Dawn: porque no se quedan?

Ash: si, por que no se... ESPERA QUE!? Dawn podemos hablar un momento.

Dawn: amm pero... (Ash la jala lejos de Koichi)

Ash: Dawn, no los conocemos que tal que son malos

Dawn: relajate solo será esta noche.

Ash: bueno... Regresan con los chicos.

Koichi: Hey chicos! Brock a tenido una genial idea! Iremos todos juntos a S'innho Ash:(con cara de espanto) y...e...i... Los chicos van a la casa de acampar.

Por mensaje Ash le empieza a hablar a Dawn.

Ash: hola

Dawn: hola

Ash: por que le dijiste que se quedara?

Dawn: ehh?

Ash: si, que por que le dijiste que se quedara a koichi, te gusta?

Dawn: a ya, pues, porque está muy peligroso que estuviera solo en el bosque de noche

Ash: bueno, pero te gusta?

Dawn: jaja por que tanto interés?

Ash: porque somos amigos y se supone que los amigos se cuentan las cosas

Dawn: a bueno jaja pues es como mi Crush

Ash: que es eso?

Dawn: Pues me gusta, pero nunca se hará realidad

Ash: entonces si te gusta

Dawn: si, más o menos

Ash: por qué? Que le ves?

Dawn: pues esta guapo y es simpático :3

Ash: claro que no! Iugh!

Dawn: cálmate celoso xD

Ash: no soy celoso

Dawn: claro que sí! Entonces por qué te pones así?

Ash: porque eres mi amiga y no quiero que te lastimen

Dawn: ya tranquilo

Ash: ya olvídalo Dawn, oye quieres un novio?

Dawn: shi! si es el que amo sí! Y tú quieres una novia? :3

Ash: a veces pienso en eso, pero prefiero entrenar todos los pokemon posibles, ganar todas las medallas, regresar a mi pueblo con mis sueño cumplido de ser el mejor entrenador y después tendré tiempo para eso

Dawn:ahh! Bueno ya adiós

Ash: qué? Por qué te vas?

Dawn: nada ya adiós

En la parte donde duerme Dawn.

Dawn: (pensando: agh! Que se cree! Ósea, actúa como si yo le gustara, se porta celoso, me pregunta que si quiero un novio, me ilusiono y todo para que al final me diga que se quiere concentrar en sus pokemon! Ahhhhh! Lo odio! (cierra los ojos y se queda dormida)

A la mañana siguiente.

Ash: Dawn, despierta (la mueve)

Dawn: (bosteza) eh? (Abre un ojo) que pasa?

Ash: ya vámonos, para llegar a s'innoh temprano

Dawn: (despierta completamente) amm, si ya ya voy, deja me visto y ya

Ash: ok te esperamos afuera

Dawn sale de la tienda de campaña y Brock y Ash comienzan a deshacerla para guardarla, mientras kouichi se acerca a Dawn.

Kouchi: Hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Dawn: (sonríe) bien, gracias y tú?

kouchi: Mal...

Dawn: ¿por qué?

Kouichi: No puede dormir, estaba pensando en la bella chica que me gusta

Dawn: ¿a si? Y se puede saber quién es ella.

Kouichi: pues, te daré pistas va?

Dawn: ok

Kouichi: amm, tiene el cabello azul, está más bajita que yo cosa que me vuelve loco, esta blanquita, ojos azules, usa una falda rosa, un chaleco negro, tiene un piplup, y bueno es hermosa. Ya adivinaste quién es?

Dawn: jajajaja, creo que sí,

Kouchi: quién? (Se acerca a Dawn y agarra su mano y la otra la coloca en la cintura de ella)

Dawn: si no me equivoco, soy yo... (se acercó a él)

Kouchi: exacto (se acerca y justo cuando le iba a dar un beso en la boca, Ash los separa y se pone en medio de los dos)

Ash: hey! Listos para viajar? Bueno vamos! (Y empuja a kouichi para que camine)

Durante el viaje nadie dijo nada, llegaron a un pequeño lago y fue cuando por fin kouichi decidió hablar.

Kouichi: oigan, tengo una idea.

Dawn: (emocionada) ¿Cuál?

Kouichi: porque no nadamos un rato en el lago y vemos si hay algún Pokemon tipo agua que podamos capturar.

Dawn: claro!

Brock: genial! Yo digo que si

Ash: pero se ara tarde

Dawn: ay relájate! Decidido, mayoría de votos! Nos quedamos a nadar!

Todos fueron a cambiarse detrás de los árboles y otros de los arbustos. Primero salió Brock con una bermuda verde y una playera verde, después salió Ash con una bermuda roja, luego salió Kouichi con una bermuda negra y al final salió Dawn con un traje de baño de dos partes la parte de abajo traía una tipo faldita y la parte de arriba era como de bikini. Kouichi agarro de la mano a Dawn y se la llevo corriendo a la orilla de el lago, la cargo y se echó un clavado, Dawn no sabía nadar entonces parecía gato aferrado a Kouchi, Ash simplemente giro sus ojos y camino hacia el bosque.

Pov. De Ash

Agh! Que le pasa! Cree que puede llegar y conquistar a Dawn, y si a ella le gusta el? Y si se enamoran y Dawn me deja, me deja por ir con Kouichi... Espera que? Que estoy diciendo, no me debe afectar Dawn es solo mi amiga, si acepto que no hay ninguna chica que se pueda comparar con su carisma, su sonrisa, su mirada, su forma de hablar y hacer que cuando me diga bobo me sienta amado y no insultado... ESPERA QUE? Por qué rayos estoy hablando así de ella, solo somos amigos...pero pues tengo que aceptar que hay cosas que me encantan de ella... NO NO NO! ¿Qué me pasa? Ella y yo solo somos amigos y punto. ¿Por qué rayos cada vez que la veo siento un cosquilleo en el estómago? ¿Por qué me enfada que este con otro chico?! ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que algún día se separara de mí? Será que Dawn... Me... Me...gusta... No puede ser! Yo solo quiero ser entrenador Pokemon... Oh vamos Ash! Cállate! Ya tienes 15 años, es el momento de que te empiecen a gustar las chicas. Ok ok ok, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

Pov. Normal

Ash regreso corriendo al lago y se arrojó dentro, se acercó a Dawn y a Kouichi.

Ash: hey! chicos, ya vieron eso (señala hacia otro lado)

Kouichi: ¿que que es?

Ash:(carga a Dawn y se echa a correr desapareciendo entre los arboles)

Dawn: Ash! Qué te pasa?

Ash: esto... Esto es lo que me pasa (se acerca a Dawn y suavemente le da un beso en la boca, duro como 1 min y se separaron por falta de aire)

Dawn: Ash... Eso fue...

Ash: perdón si no te gusto, pero no podía seguir así ya no aguanto, tenía que decirte que me gustas y que tú vas más allá de mis pokemons, el hecho de estar cerca de ti me alegra, me hace sentir vivo...

Dawn: Ash! Me encanto, no sabes cuánto espero por eso. Te amo...

* * *

**Gracias por darse un tiempo para leer mi pequeña historia, espero les haya gustado, ya saben comenten sus opinión, criticas malas o buenas se aceptan, bye.**


End file.
